The present disclosure relates to a canister.
A conventional canister is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2010-106712. The canister disclosed in JP-A-2010-106712 is provided with a canister case having a tank port communicating with a fuel tank, a purge port communicating with an intake passage of an internal combustion engine, an atmospheric port opened to the atmosphere, and an adsorbent disposed in the canister case for adsorbing and desorbing fuel vapor from the tank port. The canister case includes a case body having a tubular peripheral wall portion extending in an axial direction and an end wall portion closing one of open ends of the peripheral wall portion, and a cover having an end wall portion closing the open end of the case body. On the end wall portion of the case body, there are formed the tank port, the purge port, the atmospheric port, and an accessory component mount portion capable of mounting thereto an accessory component for communication with the atmospheric port.